This is a revised application to establish a Translational Research Center in the Behavioral Sciences, consistent with the NIMH program announcement PAR-01-027. The proposed "Center for Neurocognition and Emotion in Schizophrenia" has been developed through the formation of newly formed research teams that integrate basic behavioral researchers and clinical researchers to facilitate meaningful and novel collaborations. We will focus on two basic behavioral domains that are fundamental to schizophrenia: neurocognition and emotion. The three primary overarching aims of the proposed Center are: 1) to translate major advances in basic behavioral research on cognitive and emotional processes into new clinical research; 2) to advance our understanding of the fundamental role that core neurocognitive and affective abnormalities play in functional outcome for individuals with schizophrenia; and 3) to examine different phases of illness as well as the shortterm developmental course of schizophrenia as means of shedding much more light on the roles of the core neurocognitive and emotional abnormalities in illness onset, progression, or recovery. To do this, we have formed teams of clinical investigators and basic behavioral investigators for six research projects. The projects range from those addressing relatively basic neurocognitive processes ("Development of Automaticity", "Encoding and Retrieval Processes in Long-Term Memory", "Attention and Dual-Task Interference") to one addressing primarily emotional processes ("Stress and Emotional Reactivity"), with two projects at the interface between neurocognitive and emotional processes ("Social Cognition: Interpersonal and Emotional Processes", "Associative Learning and Emotion Regulation"). The formation of new teams of basic and clinical investigators will permit us to study processes relevant to schizophrenia that have not been studiedthrough these novel paradigms. Seven cores will directly serve the needs of the research projects and the translational behavioral science mission of the Center: 1) the Administration and Training Core, 2) three service cores (a Data and Methodology Core, a Functional Outcomes Core, and a Diagnosis and Symptom Assessment Core), and 3) three clinical cores (Prevention Research Program, Aftercare Research Program, and Chronic Schizophrenia Recruitment and Assessment Core).